12 Play
by brucasforever08
Summary: Lucas plans a special, magical night for Brooke while the kids are away. My first oneshot. BL


**A/N: This is my first oneshot, I just thought it would be fun to write one. It's a little rough around the edge, but I hope y'all like it. I do not own the characters, Mark Schwann does. The song I used in this fic is "12 play by R. Kelly."**

12 Play

_Yo I got 12 things to say and 12 ways to say em  
Check it out check it out  
Do you mind  
I if I give you some of my  
12 play yeah  
Do you mind baby  
Do you mind if I  
Give you some of my  
12 play  
_

"Luke, you home?"

"Up here, babe"

_12 play give em a little bit  
12 play just a little bit  
12 play just a little bit  
12 play just a little bit  
12 play give em a little bit  
12 play just a little bit  
12 play_

_1 We'll go to my room for fun_

_2 Then I'll say give me your tounge_

Brooke quickly made her way upstairs to her husband of 7 years. She had been craving his touch all day and she couldn't wait for him to hold her in his arms. Brooke walked into hers and Luke's bedroom to find rose petals all over the floor along with candles all around. The lights were off and the fireplace in their room was lit with a pallet in front of it which was obviously for her and Lucas. Lucas greeted Brooke with a kiss full of passion and eagerness for the night's events.

"Luke, what is all this, what the occasion, and where are our kids?" Brooke asked as she hesitantly broke away from their kiss. Lucas smiled at her before answering her question.

"Well, Jacob and Kevin are at Haley and Nathan's with Jamie for the night, and Nicole is at my mom's with Lily, so have the place all to ourselves. The occasion is that I just want to give you some of my twelve play." He said as he kissed Brooke again this time with tissue before leading her to the pallet he had set up for them.

_3 Cause tonight I'm gonna fulfill your fantasy yell_

Still standing, they started to remove each other's clothes as they placed loving kisses up and down each other's bodies.

"I do whatever your body desires" Luke whispered in her ear sending shivers up and down her spine.

"ummm…." Brooke moaned unable to speak.

_4 Lie down on the floor_

Luke laid Brooke on the pallet, who was now only wearing a red lace bra with a matching thong.

He got on top of her, only left in his boxers, and they grinded their bodies together while sharing passion kisses. Lucas unhooked Brooke's bra and took it off before kneading her breasts and then taking each of her nipples into his mouth at a time. Brooke was softly moaning as her husband pleased her body. He placed butterfly kisses down her body, while appreciating her curves. He then slowly slid her panties down her legs and tossed them across the room. Lucas licked her insides and dipped his tongue inside her. The deeper his tongue went the louder Brooke's moan got and the more she moaned, the more turned on he got. Luke made his way back up to kiss Brooke on the neck, then on the mouth with more eager kisses.

_5 Cannot wait to cum inside  
6 Anything that's broken, I'll fix_

"What do you want, babe" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"I I…I want you inside me, deep inside me" she said in her raspy voice while biting her lip to keep from moaning so loud when she felt Luke fingers go inside her. He pulled back when he thought she was on the edge of cumming.

_7 Spread your legs apart_

Luke spread her legs apart again so he could get into position.

_8 Feel me, I'm so hard_

"I want you so bad_, _I'm so hard for you" Lucas said as he pressed his body up against Brooke's before entering her. Their bodies moved nsync with the another's in a mess of tangled limbs and a mixture of sweat.

_9 See I want you from behind, with that bump and grind yeah_

_10 Baby climb on top of me_

"I want to be on top" Brooke said as Luke rolled them over so that she was on top without disrupting their rhythm.

_11 Up and down we'll go you'll see_

Brooke rode him, dragging her fingernail along his chest making it more erotic.

"Uhhh…shit" Brooke moaned as Luke thrusted his hips upward.

_12 And that's when I go down on my knees giving you some of my_

Luke rolled them back over close to his explore wanting Brooke to cum first.

He went hard and deeper knowing what she liked to bring her to her peak.

Finally, Brooke couldn't take it anymore and went over the edge, bringing Lucas with her.

"I think I like your twelve play" Brooke said trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you would" he said before putting her close to him and they laid silence in each other's arms fully fulfilled.

_See everything going be alright  
Once I give you some of my 12-play  
Hey hey  
Is it alright  
Tell me baby  
Is it alright  
If I give you just a little bit of my 12-play  
12-play  
12-play  
Just a little bit of my  
Just a little dab more baby of my 12-play  
And you won't regret  
Come one and let me drive you crazy  
I been stroking you up and down  
Spinning you all around  
Change your frown to a smile_


End file.
